


The Seed of the Vessel

by fan_damu_no_ryoshu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Castiel Gives Oral Sex, Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Sam, Trickster Gabriel, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_damu_no_ryoshu/pseuds/fan_damu_no_ryoshu
Summary: When a vampire hunt goes wrong, Dean is discovered to have a tumor and doesn't have long to live, they will do anything to save him (like usual). Things take a turn for worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will get rough at the end. If you ship Sabriel, it gets bad them. Not happy. You have been warned.

"Cas, I need you here as quickly as possible!" Sam practically yelled it through the phone. "Please hurry, I'll text the address of the hospital."

"I am on my way," Cas told Sam over the phone. In the blink of an eye, Cas was standing next to Sam in the hospital. "What is going on and where is Dean?"

Sam looked panicked as he filled in Cas on the details. "We were on a hunt and it was going fine until we got ambushed by some vamps. Dean was hurt really bad so I brought him. Well, when they were running the tests they found something on his brain and they don't what it is."

Sam sat down in one of the chairs in the hospital waiting room breathing heavily. Around that time a doctor walked into the room. Sam was right beside him before he could take five steps into the room assailing him with questions. Cas approached the worried Sam and understanding doctor.

The doctor cut Sam off as Cas approached. "So are you a family friend, or another relative of Dean Winchester?"

"I am a very close family friend," Cas answered calmly. The doctor just gestured them to follow.

When they entered one of the small rooms in one of the hallways. It was an office room and the doctor took a seat behind the desk, motioning for Sam and Cas to have a seat at the two chairs across from him.

When they all were sat down, the doctor began talking. "As you know Dean experienced great head trauma. The only other problems are a badly sprained ankle and many bruises. However while testing we found a spot on his brain. Through further testing, we have deduced what it is."

Sam was sitting on the edge of his seat about to break down in tears. Cas was sitting calmly, but on the inside, he was in pretty much the same boat. 

That was when the doctor shattered their world. "Dean has a tumor growing on his brain and only has a short amount of time to live." The doctor kept speaking, explaining more in-depth, but neither of them heard a word. Sam was sobbing, letting out all of his pent-up emotions. Cas was devastated and paralyzed by the news.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio returned to the bunker, tired and doleful. Sam had gotten Dean into bed for him to rest and then joined Cas in the kitchen drinking a strong liquor. They stayed there for about half an hour, Sam sitting at the table and Cas leaned up against a countertop before Sam asked the question that had been bugging him.

"Is there anything your angel mojo can do?" Sam asked Cas in a soft voice. Cas moved over sat across from him at the table.

"On the car ride over here, I tried. My powers could do nothing and I have no clue why." Cas took another drink. "The only other thing I could think of that might work is only theory and experimental. On top of that, Dean would never agree." Sam set his drink down on the table.

Sam looked Cas dead in the eyes. "What is it?" 

Cas hesitated before answering, "It is said that the seed of a vessel inhabited by an angel has great healing properties, but they only work when they go straight from the source to the receiver in the heat of the moment. It is being called the Seed of the Vessel."

Sam's face went pale. "Are you saying that Dean would have to give you a blowjob to maybe be healed?"

"Yes that is what I am saying, but Dean would never agree to it. Even if he did, it is all just a theory and speculation." Cas answered scrambling.

Sam stood up from the table. "So you would be willing if Dean agreed to it?"

Cas stood up, "To save Dean, yes, I would be willing."

Sam quickly went to Dean's room where he found Dean awake in his bed. He had the TV on and was mindlessly watching a show. He glanced at Sam when he walked in and sat on the side of Dean's bed.

"Dean there might be a way that we can save you, but it may be a long shot and I don't know how much you'll like it," Sam spoke shakily. 

Dean turned off the TV and sat next to Sam on the edge of the bed. "Sammy, as long as it does not require crossroads demons or making deals, I'm pretty much down for anything."

Sam lifted his head and looked at his brother. "Cas thinks that the only left to try is the Seed of the Vessel. Which pretty much means you are going to have to give Cas a blowjob." 

It was silent for a while as it sunk into Dean. "Sam, I am only going to do this because (1) I am in fact dying again and (2) I know how much it will kill you to see me go. Find Cas and send him in here alone."

Sam left and about three minutes later, Cas walked through the door to Dean's bedroom. At first, they just stared at each other until Dean broke the silence. "So we might as well begin."

Cas slowly walked over to the bed and Dean got on his knees in front of Cas. "It would be better on both of us if we did this in our underwear because the Seed of the Vessel should, by all calculations, generate a lot of heat." Cas slipped off his trenchcoat and began unbuttoning his shirt as Dean stood. 

After removing their shirts, they stopped to admire the other's body. Dean was definitely more toned and muscular, but Cas did have slight abs. Cas unfastened Dean's belt and pulled down his jeans revealing muscular legs and a sculpted ass covered by a tight pair of black boxers. Dean then undid the clasp on Cas's slacks and unzipped them, sliding them off of him. Cas had softer edges and more of a bubble butt.

Dean now kneeling in front of Cas, heavily exhaled. "Are you going to get hard then I suck it, or what is going to happen?"

"The Seed of the Vessel has to make the bond in place so, in order for it to do that, my penis will have to get erect in your mouth." Dean's hands slowly went to the waistband of Cas's loose plaid boxers.

Sliding them down, out fell Cas's flaccid dick. It was about three or four inches and had a medium-sized thickness. Dean reluctantly put it in his mouth and began sliding his tongue on it to stiffen it. Slowly it grew to about five inches and was thick, but not overly abundant.

Dean was slowly getting the hang of how to cause Cas the most pleasure. And with every bob of Dean's head on Cas's dick, Cas moaned louder and louder. Cas's bush at the base of his shaft filled Dean's nose with rich smells each time Dean was able to get all of Cas's length in his mouth.

Cas was leaking a glowing white precum that was making Dean bob harder on Cas's swollen cock. When Dean slowed down because his neck was getting tired Cas grabbed a hold of his hair and face fucked him.

"Dean...I''m so close..." As Cas got closer and closer, he fucked Dean's face harder and harder until...

"DEAN!!!!" Cas screamed as he shot his load straight down Dean's throat. His cum was glowing with light and glittering like the souls of angels. Dean swallowed all that he could before starting to choke.

As Dean pulled off of Cas's softening dick, soft of the glowing cum dripped out of Dean's mouth onto the concrete floor of the room. Dean slowly swallowed all of it that was in his mouth and on his lips. He rubbed his neck then got down on all fours and licked up the cum that had fallen onto the floor. When he realized that Cas was just staring at him, he leaned back on his knees.

With a little bit of glowing cum in the corner of his mouth, he said. "You make it sound like it was a valuable substance so it doesn't sound like a good idea to waste it. When will we know if it worked?"

"By tomorrow morning, it should have worked if it is going to. I will see you tomorrow." As Cas got dressed and left, he couldn't help but notice Dean's large erection poking from Dean's tight boxers.

Cas entered the cold kitchen where a worried Sam was waiting. When Sam saw Cas approaching that table, he rose and spoke, "Did it work? I'm not going to ask what went down in that room because you weren't the quietest." Sam was still worried, but in better spirits than before.

Cas looked down at his feet, "We did it and I still felt the same thing like in the car. There is only one thing left to even try. That would be anal." Sam looked like someone slapped him in the face. "Because the Seed of the Vessel is big on establishing a bond, that would help further increase the bond between us. If that is okay if I proceed further with this?" Cas looked at Sam for permission.

Sam just nodded.

"I plan on letting him know tomorrow. I am going to spend the night doing more researching." In the blink of an eye, Cas was gone.

Sam decided that it was late and he needed to get as much sleep as he could to make up for the sleep he had lost over the past few days.

As Sam headed towards his room, the hallway got hotter and hotter the closer he got to Dean's room. Coming from Dean's room was loud rock music and was blaring through his door that was cracked open. 

Sam paused outside of Dean's room planning on telling him to turn it down and rest. When he peeked in through the open door Sam stopped the words before they started. 

Lying on his bed, Dean was in only his tight black boxers. With his left hand, he was jacking off his hard cock and the right he was sucking on his middle finger moaning. The muscles in his legs were flexing and relaxing as he stroked.

Not wanting his brother to know he saw, Sam slowly backed away and left to his room. About three minutes the music was turned off and the bunker fell into silence.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, Sam woke up and headed into the kitchen to find breakfast. Grabbing some eggs from the refrigerator, he cooked them and made some bacon. He sat at the table and ate his food, wondering when Cas was going to return. As he finished, he cleaned the plate and pans he had used and made his way into the main room.

When entered he immediately exited. Cas and Dean had already started on round two of the Seed of the Vessel.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean woke up that morning hard as a rock. He jerked it off in the shower quite quickly, then put on a robe, still naked underneath it, and went to find breakfast. After eating, Dean went into the main room and sat at the map table. Opening up his laptop, he found the site he usually watches Casa Erotica on and began. It was really early in the morning so the only one he had to worry about was Cas showing up.

He tried enjoying it, but for some reason today it just wasn't doing the trick. He went and found Busty Asian Beauties. The same thing happened with it. His dick was hard as a rock, but the pornos were not making him feel like he usually felt while watching them. Scrolling down the list of videos on one site, there was a video labeled "Teacher Aggressive Fuck". Hard as a rock and curious, Dean clicked on the video.

It started with a male teacher writing something on the chalkboard when a guy walked in. They exchanged a few words when they started making out and groping each other. When the younger guy's shirt came off, it jumped right to the sucking. The teacher was naked and his student was bobbing up and down on his cock. Dean couldn't help but remember the feeling of Cas's dick sliding in and out of his mouth. Cock leaking precum, Dean moved his left hand inside his robe and began to stroke himself slowly.

The video then changed to the student leaned against the wall and the teacher fucking him hard against the wall. With each thrust, the younger of the two males moaned and Dean started rubbing his dick faster.

As Dean got really horny and sex craved, he began to moan and put his legs on the table, spreading his ass cheeks wide. Dean slowly moved his right hand to his asshole and placed a finger at the entrance. With a yelp, he roughly pushed a finger in and started to pump it in and out. Soon, Dean synced his thrusts with the teacher's thrusts in the video. Without realizing it, Dean had slid in two more fingers and had started to moan Cas's name out loud. 

"You called me Dean?" Cas had appeared just across the table where he had a nice view of Dean masturbating and fingering himself.

Dean shocked and embarrassed quickly tried to cover himself with his robe. Cas spoke again, "Dean we had sex last night there is no need to be ashamed of your body. Obviously, you want me more than you want to admit."

Dean stood up unsure of what to say, Cas spoke again before he could think of anything. "Dean come over here and bend over the table." Dean slightly shocked by his tone moved over to him and bent over the table. His softening dick instantly thickened again. 

As Dean laid his upper body across the table, Cas slipped his hands under Dean's robe and groped his ass. Pushing the robe up, Cas got a nice view of his puckered asshole. Cas quickly undressed and gripped his cock, lining it up with Dean's virgin asshole. Without warning, Cas rammed it up as far as it would go, which wasn't very far.

Cas slowly began to thrust in and out of Dean going deeper in with each thrust. Dean moaned quietly with each thrust. After a few minutes, Dean finally got used to the large obtrusion in his ass and Cas was able to go all the way in. This lightly hit Dean's prostate which made him moan louder. Cas seeing that Dean liked that started moving faster. Dean was being slammed into the table by the force of Cas's thrusts.

Cas grabbed onto his hips and pulled him all the way onto his cock one last time as he shot his load into him. Dean came all over the table when he felt Cas's load warming his ass. Dean was still leaning over the table when he felt Cas pull out and something bigger take its place. As Dean started to speak, Cas cut him off.

"It is a butt plug, it is to keep the cum from escaping your body before it can be absorbed. Now go back to bed." Cas got dressed and followed Dean back to his room making sure he went to bed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sam heard Cas and Dean, pass his door he realized that they were done. He left his room expecting everything to be cleaned up but when he saw the spots of cum on the table his cock twitched in his pants.

Before it hit him want he was doing, he went over to the table and licked up the creamy white substance. He was so entranced he didn't see Cas watching him lick it up then leave. When all of the substance was gone from the table, Sam went back to deal with his boner.

Sam went to stand by his full-length mirror and he removed his large cock from the confines of his jeans. He began to stroke the thick length thinking of what his brother and Castiel did in that room and how he licked up the cum that belonged to one of them. As he did a downward stroke, he moaned. "Cas..."

A voice behind him spoke up, "How funny that this morning, I found your brother doing the same thing when he moaned my name." Sam turned around quickly to see Cas standing a few feet away. "Since we never got to talk after our little session this morning, I figured you would find this amusing." He started walking closer. "I didn't even have to tell Dean that he wasn't cured. I just had to sternly tell him to bend over the table and he was putty in my hands." When he finished the word "hands" he was whispering in my ear. "Though I do have to say you are much bigger than your brother." His hand moved down and wrapped around Sam's throbbing dick.

This action elicited a groan from Sam. Pulling him by his dick, Cas moved Sam to the bed and pushed him down on it. "Wait here. I'll be back." Cas disappeared and reappeared moments later with four handcuffs and lube. He moved over and handcuffed Sam's arms and legs to the corners of the bed. Setting down the lube, Cas pulled out a knife and cut off the rest of Sam's clothes so that now Sam was naked. 

Cas picked up the lube and squeezed some out on his fingers. He smeared the lube on Sam's entrance and rubbed some all over his cock. Without preparing Sam's hairy virgin ass at all, he just violently thrust in. Sam kept himself from screaming by biting his lips, making his lips bleed. Cas started pumping in and out of the tight hole. Each thrust pounded against Sam's prostate and Cas's thrust was so frantic and rough that they both started sweating.

Then Cas was coming into Sam, though Sam's neglected dick only twitched at the climaxing man inside Sam's ass.

Cas didn't help out Sam either, he just undid the handcuffs. As Sam reached for his cock to finish himself off, both of them heard a voice from the hallway. "Sam and Dean. I'm going to go see if I can get any leads on any jobs in the area." 

That voice belonged to Cas. 

Sam and Fake Cas looked at each other. Sam was faster, reaching out grabbing the imposter around the throat. The Fake Cas laughed a strangled laugh then spoke as well as he could with Sam's hand gripping his throat. "This was easier than I thought it would be, Sam."

Then with Sam's hand still around his throat, Fake Cas turned into the Trickster, Gabriel. Sam looking up and down Gabriel's naked body, cracked a smile and spoke. "Well, unlike me, you are certainly not the larger brother." Sam swung Gabriel down onto the bed, with one hand still tightly gripping his throat, Sam forcefully grabbed Gabriel's thigh and pulled him upward. With Gabriel's asshole exposed, Sam shoved his large dick into his ass, with no lube or preparation. Gabriel yelped but didn't yell or scream. 

When Gabriel tried to push Sam off of him, Sam just grabbed his hands and pressed them against the headboard of Sam's bed. Leaning down still thrusting in, Sam kissed Gabriel's neck them bit down hard. Sam stopped when Gabriel started to bleed, only to move on to a new spot to make bleed. By the time Sam was close to coming, Gabriel was bleeding all over with bruises to match. 

As Sam started coming, he stopped thrusting but started punching Gabriel. When he spoke each word came with a punch. "If. You. Ever. Come. Back. I. Will. Chain. You. In. Our. Dungeon. And. Make. You. My. Bitch."

When Sam stopped shooting his load into Gabriel, he pulled out and dragged him off his bed. Sam kicked him a few times and asked him one question. "Was it you or Cas that fucked Dean this morning?"

"Cas." With that one word, Gabriel disappeared. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sam got his room cleaned up, he went to find Dean and Cas. When he entered the kitchen, his phone started ringing. It was the hospital.

"Hello, is this Sam Winchester?" The doctor on the other end asked.

Sam responded quickly. "Yes. Do you have any updates for us?"

"Yes, in fact, we do. It is good news, actually. The results that showed us a tumor was caused by one our fresh out of college assistants that made a mistake. I am terribly sorry for the confusion and unnecessary pain this may have caused. Gabe is still getting the hang some of the machines and internet programs." Sam was equally exhilarated and infuriated at the news.

"Is Gabe by any chance short for Gabriel?" Sam asked the doctor.

The doctor thought for a moment, "I do believe so, why do you ask?"

Sam quickly responded, "Oh just curious. I know a Gabriel that has a habit of making mistakes."

"Oh how coincidental. Sorry again for the confusion and if you have any other questions or concerns, feel free to call the hosiptal," the doctor chuckled.

"Thanks, doctor, I keep that in mind. Goodbye." As Sam hung up the phone only one thought was going through his mind.

I have an angel to hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you.


End file.
